Stepping out
by Lil Nio
Summary: After the war, starting over is definitely not easy, especially when everyone hates you. Please R&R, First story


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter 1**

"For crimes against the community, we hereby now sentence you to life imprisonment within Akzaban"

Followed closely to the sentencing was the clear smack by the hammer to seal his fate. Soft murmurs immediately arising from crowd allowed in this closed court.

It was over.

Sitting back watching the sentencing had been unbearable in the beginning. The only knowledge that he was unable to crossover from behind the bars was what comforted him. He needed to be here, contrary to what everyone thought, he was elated that he was behind those bars. He concluded that this was therapy for him.

Watching as his father was led away, their eyes met for what would be the last time, he allowed a brief tiny smirk to cross his feature which was met by a sneer from him.

Feeling of freedom lifted with each step that he was led away.

"Mister Malfoy, this way please" an Auror appeared suddenly beside him

With his neutral expression back into place, he slowly rose and followed the Auror away to the next awaited meeting of their fates.

For both his mother and himself.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the room, he swiftly moved to greet and stand by his seated mother, she had been here the whole time waiting.<p>

"Mother"

"Draco" Narcissa softly replied

If not for the moment their hands linked together, there would be no indication of any nerves between both individuals.

"Mrs Malfoy and Mister Malfoy"

With a nod to both, Kingsley Shackleboltcurrently Minister of Magic took his seat behind his desk. From the document in front, he read.

"Having read your evidence, situation and taken note of your actions during the War, we are willing to provide leniency towards you and your son."

Looking up to make eye contact with both individuals, he notes their tense stance, both knew without a doubt there was a "but" to follow.

"But there are still consequences with your associations and previous actions, we hereby confiscate a third of your wealth from Gringotts"(The goblins magic had protect the treasures within, even with the bank completely demised, they had quickly established a new building and transferred everyone's account across).

Narcissa immediately grimacing at the thought, her husband had already spent a luscious amount on his ideology and stupid lord. Had Draco not been bound to him, she would have made sure they left well before the war broke out.

"Its fine, Mother" Calm grey eyes met her blue ones. With an outward sigh, she gave her nod.

"Well..." the minster clearing his throat, he had not been expecting this surrender at the very least "we will make a public announcement and provide the paperwork for the transfer across", unknowingly he explained further "this will go a long way to repairing what was damaged both physically and help ease acceptance for Ministry decision."

"Please do note that for the next 5 years, we will have Auror's regularly checking on your family, no and I repeat absolutely no dark magic is to be casted otherwise we will re-evaluate your situation Mister Malfoy"

He understood that with a nod, he was far from a fool to even consider that there would be no possibility of monitoring, it was widely known that he had learnt a great deal surprising even himself at the level his magic was.

"Will that be all Minister?" He asked, rising followed by his mother.

"Please sign these parchments to accept the terms" Shacklebolt replied.

* * *

><p>After being escorted back to the Manor, he gave a sigh of relief.<p>

"Draco" turning his attention to his mother, the one person he cared more than anything for.

"What's wrong Mother?" concerned grey sort through her blue sad ones.

"We don't have much left, your father…" she was worried.

"I know" mentally sigh a breath of relief "Don't worry. The minister is taking hold of a third in Gringotts, we have our other accounts remember" To think that they would keep all their affairs in one place was preposterous, knowing fully that the jurisdiction of one Ministry only extended so far.

"Mother" briefly he wasn't sure if this was the right time to bring this up, "We are going to start fresh, I have an idea that might help lift our name up"

A brow lifted quite acrostically awaiting.

"I studied the muggle companies that provide finance to people. I was thinking of creating a new enterprise of similar sorts, of course with extreme screening; provide finance for business ventures with minimal interest rates"

She wasn't sure she was hearing correctly "You want to give away the rest of our wealth?"

"Not give away Mother, strategically invest. You can see pretty much how devastated the business area is, people are going to need gallons plus it's not like we are giving it away when we charge interest" he defended

"How much interest?" she asked

"Well… less than Gringotts. Mother please, people are not going to agree with the Minister on letting us go with only a minor slap. I want to restore our name, we are Malfoy – we never should have bend over backwards for other people, we were royalty for the wrong reasons. I want to restore our name but first we need respect back. Proper respect."

Silence filled the room until "Master Malfoy, Mister Zabini is here" announced a house elf appearing from nowhere.

"Take him to the parlour," replied Draco with an afterthought "also assemble all the house-elves"

"Yes Master Malfoy"

"Oh and bring us some tea Bluebell"

"Yes Lady Malfoy" and pop she was gone.

"What are you thinking dear"

"Mother, I've decided that if we are going to change, might as well do the whole lot"

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me…" paled face guessing what her son was going to do "We won't be able to… who's going to clean and cook and…"

"Mother, can I please have your day gloves" God what drama this was, he was certain they could get by, though part of him was gambling on the fact that the nature of house-elves were to serve and likely improving the conditions should mean they would want to stay plus no more Lucius.

"Master Malfoy" timidly Violet the kitchen house elf appeared along with Bluebell and 4 others

"You all know that Lucius has been locked up, and we have not treated you all well in the past"

Picking up his jacket, hat, both pair of socks and his mother's gloves, he turned back to look at the elves, they seem to visibly cringe seemingly know what he intended to do.

"I'm going to free you all" Crying, wailing and sobbing "No Master Malfoy, has Violet not been good" and "Master Malfoy Bluebell will do better" they were all devastated.

"Stop this! " exclaimed Draco, immediately subsiding to sniffs "let me finish, what I was going to say is that once freed you are free to choose to leave or stay, should you wish to stay we will provide you with better conditions and try to treat you better than before but we will not be paying you"

Gasps, if their eyes could get any bigger, he was sure they would pop.

"Master Malfoy, Violet would like to stay, Violet thinks Master Malfoy will be much better and… and… Violet wants to stay" stumbled out first before the rest all clamoring to pledge their services, even before he gave them clothing

He was positive he heard his Mother excluding a sigh behind him

Smiling softly, he walked over to each elf, bending over and handing them an item of clothing replying to each "I accepted your services to our family" once this had been done, he felt his spirit quite lifted. "Mother, would you like to design some uniform or clothing for them, can't have them looking… like this, while in our services"

"Of course dear" Well since this was what he wanted, might as well make the most of it she thought smiling a little at the prospect of dressing them up.

"I'm going to see Blaise, Violet bring tea once you're all dressed" heading off to the parlour.

"Yes Master Malfoy" smiling already at the thought of tea.

* * *

><p><p>

First fic ever .

Reviews and criticism are welcome, hopefully I can improve over time!

Will be D/H just love this couple

Thanks for reading


End file.
